


Mistletoe Mischief

by orphan_account



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kisses, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first fic for this fandom and not at all where I had originally intended it to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and not at all where I had originally intended it to go.

Cassandra eagerly pointed up to the plant hanging in the doorway of his lab. Jenkins glanced upwards to see a sprig of mistletoe with a red bow neatly tied around the stem.

“Where is all this mistletoe coming from,” the caretaker sighed.

Before Cassandra could reply, he set down the book he’d been carrying, pulled her into his embrace and planted a hungry kiss on her.

Cassandra melted into him, enjoying the kiss very much. It was the fifth time today she caught him under mistletoe today and hopefully wouldn’t be the last.  
Eventually, they pulled apart to catch their breath.

“I’m assuming you’ve had something to do with the strategically placed mistletoe.” said Jenkins.

Cassandra grinned at him.

“Only a couple times. The rest have been coincidence.” She paused running a hand over his chest. “Like this time. I only came to see if you wanted hot chocolate, since I’m making it for the others.”

“I would love some.”

He picked his book up, proffered his arm to Cassandra, and they walked arm in arm back to the main room of the annex.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of Flynn, Eve, and Jake moving around the big pine tree they picked out as a group, while Ezekiel directed them. Jenkins rolled his eyes at the spectacle and strolled over to the book cases to reshelf his book. Cassandra dashed off to the kitchen to get started.

 

A few of hours later, Jenkins glanced up at the clock in his lab. He was shocked to see how much time had passed since he last heard from or saw any of the librarians or their guardian. He had gotten lost in his work and had forgotten that Cassandra was going to bring him hot chocolate.

Concerned, he abandoned his work and took off searching the annex for any signs of the group. Jenkins turned the corner hoping to see all of them decorating, only to find no one there but the bare towering tree standing in the middle of the room.

Just as he was checking to see if the door had been set to anywhere, the smell of something sweet drifting from the kitchen caught his attention. Following the scent led him directly to Cassandra. He found her bent over to put a tray of cookies in the oven. The apron she wore was covered in flour and it didn’t stop at just the apron.

“Jenkins!” Cassandra squealed as the oven door slammed shut. She ran over to him and greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

“You look as if you’ve been in a baking accident.” He chuckled as he brought his hand up and wiped some flour from her chin with his thumb.

“Well, yeah…I kinda screwed up the first batch and then dropped an open bag of flour, but I got it under control now.” She gestured to the opposite side of the kitchen, where the counters were full of cookies of all shapes, sizes, and flavors.

“I see.” Jenkins was surprised to say the least when he saw the abundance of cookies. Now he knew why Cassandra hadn’t come back to the lab.

“Oh shoot! The hot chocolate! I knew I forgot something. I must have gotten distracted when I found some old cookbooks.”

Suddenly the timer on the oven went off and Cassandra bounced over to pull out a tray of cookies. She set them on the counter to cool and reset the timer for the last batch she put in.

Cassandra glanced over at Jenkins and smiled. It seemed that the library had something to do with some of the mistletoe appearing, as a sprig was forming above his head. She made eye contact with him and then made a point to look up. Jenkins leaned his head back to see the plant forming.

Before he knew what was happening, Cassandra was trailing her hands up his chest and pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips locked in a long, passionate kiss. Jenkins half moaned into her mouth. His need for her growing. He guided Cassandra up to the nearest counter space that wasn’t crowded with cookies, breaking the kiss to lift her up onto the counter.

Her fingers found themselves tangled in is hair as he trailed tender kisses over her jaw and down her neck. Jenkins pressed his lips to her favorite spot on her neck, sucking gently.

“I need more.” Cassandra rasped, feeling the heat buildup in her body.

He happily complied, lifting her skirt up he began pressing kisses on her thighs, leaving a nice light purple mark on the inside of her upper thigh. Jenkins slipped her panties off, dropping them to the floor. He rubbed his fingers over her moist bud causing her to arch back.

Cassandra lifted her head to watch him. His eyes met hers and he lick his lips, then lowered his head and took a long taste of her. She squealed and bucked against him as his tongue began to lash her. Jenkins wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her steady, fulfilling his need to nibble and drink from her. The caretaker’s talented ministrations caused her to cry out. He took her to higher heights of almost unbearable pleasure, plunging his tongue deep inside. Pulses of delight rushed through her body from her toes to the top of her head. She locked her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Cassandra screamed his name as her climax washed over her, throwing her head back. Jenkins fought to hold her in place as he drank her release.

He straightened up and Cassandra fell forward onto him and he could feel her hot breaths against his chest. A smug look crept onto his face.

The timer on the stove startled them both. Knowing she would be upset if she ruined a batch, Jenkins helped Cassandra off the counter. A smile graced his face as he realized her backside was covered in flour from their tryst. Delivering a playful slap to her behind caused a cloud of flour to disperse and he snickered inwardly.

She unsteadily walked over the oven, grabbing an oven mitt on her way over. She turned the stove off and pulled the tray from the oven, setting it on top, letting the door close.  
The sound of Eve’s voice sobered them up quickly. They rushed to straighten themselves the best they could as she headed this way.

“Cassandra,” Eve called out.

Jenkins just so happened to look down and see Cassandra’s silk underwear lying on the floor. Acting quickly, he picked them up and pocketed them just as Eve walked into the kitchen.

“Woah,” Eve exclaimed upon seeing the two. “Looks like a bag of flour exploded on you two.”

“You’re not wrong.” Jenkins stated calmly, looking down at himself to see his vest and jacket covered in a light dusting of flour from the apron Cassandra wore.

“Why don’t you two dust off and join the rest of us in decorating the tree? We finally found the ornaments.” With that Eve was gone.

The couple took their turns dusting themselves and each other off. Cassandra removed the apron and hung it up.

“Um…Cassandra,” he paused.

She turned to him. “Yes?”

“You might want to touch up your make up and by that, I mean I may have left a very visible mark on your neck.”

Her hand flew up to her neck.

“Galahad! Do you think Eve noticed?”

“I think she was too distracted by floury mess to notice it and if she did, she was kind enough not to embarrass you.”  
He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her in close, pressing a swift kiss to her soft lips.

“Now go. I’ll make the hot chocolate.”

Cassandra delivered a quick slap to his butt and took off to their room, leaving Jenkins to clean up and make the hot chocolate.

 

A little while later Cassandra rejoined Jenkins in the kitchen after freshening up and covering the love bite. It smelt heavenly. The caretaker had made the hot drink from scratch.

They arranged the cookies in a large basket, and prepared a tray of mugs and the hot chocolate. As they set out to the annex with the sweets, Cassandra burst out laughing.

“What?” Jenkins asked in surprise turning around to see her giggling.

“You’ve got a vague outline of my handprint on your bum.”

“Would you please brush it off?” His hands full with the tray.

“Why?” she paused and continued coyly. “You left a couple of marks of your own on me.”

He made a ridiculous pouty face that made her laugh. He turned around and she dusted off the print.

They didn’t happen often but, she loved little silly moments like these. It was a side of him that the others didn’t have the pleasure experiencing.

 

The rest of the afternoon and early evening was spent with the others adorning the tree with tinsel, lights, and ornaments, and decorating cookies and gingerbread. All along Christmas music played in the background. Afterwards, the group cleaned the mess made and chatted for a while before going their separate ways for the night, leaving Cassandra and Jenkins the only two left in the annex.

The immortal admired his lovely librarian from across the room as he stood at his workplace. She sat at the table engrossed in a book. It had become a habit for them both to read a little before bed, but he hadn’t even flipped a page. His attention was solely focused on Cassandra. He had been thinking about her since the incident in the kitchen and had been stealing glances all evening. What he did to deserve her, he’d never know.

Setting down his book, he strolled over to her. Cassandra was oblivious to his actions until her book was closing on her. Jenkins set the book down on the table and then began gathering her red locks. He set them gently to the side and placed a kiss on her neck, his arms wrapping around her torso. He trailed kisses up her neck to behind her ear. Like a slippery otter, she spun in arms facing him.

He pulled her up and against him, taking her hand in his, he kissed the knuckles tenderly. He turned her palm upwards to face him. He pressed his lips to the fleshy mound beneath the thumb, his mouth warm against the skin.

“Bed?” she questioned.

He smirked.

“Well, there is the unfinished business from the kitchen that needs attending to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of adding another chapter, but in the meantime here's a link to a fanart I made that goes with this on a new side blog I made.
> 
> https://ohshinyballsyes.tumblr.com/image/168471263774


	2. Chapter 2

The pair hurried down the corridor towards their quarters. As soon as the door was shut, Cassandra turned to Jenkins. She slipped his suit jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, loosened his bow tie, and immediately set to work unbuttoning his vest and shirt. The Librarian had become quite proficient at this since their relationship had begun. 

Jenkins stopped her and took over. Her hand reached between them and palmed the familiar bulge through the fabric of his pants. She could feel him growing as she teased him. Jenkins growled and shed his shirt.

He reached for her and pulled her close. His hand wandered downwards and slipped beneath the waistband of her skirt.

"Naughty little minx," he breathed upon finding she hadn't put any new underwear on after the kitchen.

A sly smile graced Cassandra's face, but quickly vanished. A gasped escaped when one of his fingers sild between her already wet folds. She pushed herself harder against him. Her hands anchored behind his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. His fingers tended to her arousal, yet didn't do much except to tease her a little more, only working her up. She sucked hard on his bottom lip and started to grind against his hand. A moan come over her lips as he increased his speed, doing his best to work her up without giving her enough to satisfy her.

Suddenly his hand was gone and Cassandra opened her eyes to see him fumbling with his pants. She grabbed his hands stopping him. Confusion overcame the Caretaker. Cassandra drew him downwards and whispered in his ear. Her words sent goosebumps rippling over his body. She pulled away from him and began discarding her clothes piece by piece as she walked towards the bedroom.

The immortal stood there gazing as she sauntered away. Any plans he had vanished instantly. Images flashed through his mind at the thought of what she suggested. A familiar warm ache spread over him. 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he followed her instructions. He quickly gathered the clothes laying on the floor and rushed to the bedroom. As he stepped through the threshold, he stopped dead in his tracks. Cassandra stood in the doorway of their bathroom in nothing but a towel. She undid the towel and let it fall to the floor, letting him get a good look at her naked form. Jenkins gawked at her backside as she headed in the direction of the shower. Hearing the opening and closing of the shower door and the pitter patter of the water, he dropped the clothes he carried and took after her, shedding the rest of his clothes on his way.

Cassandra stood underneath the running water, aware of Jenkins watching silently.  A delicious feeling thrummed inside her, becoming almost unbearable. She beckoned for him to join her.

As he entered the shower, he drank in the sight of her soft shoulders, the curvature of her spine and tapering waist. He walked over to her, feeling the warm water pour over him. The Librarian wiggled her bottom and Jenkins took that as his cue. The caretaker slinked an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

Cassandra felt his hardness resting between her buttocks. She pressed back eliciting a groan from him. He moved her darkened ringlets aside and began pressing gentle kisses over her shoulders and neck. A hand wandered down to her already wet entrance. He teased her clit briefly, slipping a finger in and then a second, he felt her clench around them and thought about how good that would feel around him.

"Brace yourself," he muttered hotly in her ear as he bent her over, removing his fingers.

Cassandra whimpered at the loss, but followed his instructions. He spread her legs with his knee and jerked her up to her tip toes. She cried out, grasping at the slick wall as she felt the immortal enter her roughly. 

She sighed as his cock sunk inside her. Their bodies locked together, connected perfectly. Jenkins filled that aching emptiness, feeding her need. It was almost as if he were tailor-made to fit her body.

His fingers dug into her hips, likely leaving impressions and began thrusting hard, drawing his hips back and powerfully rolling them forward over and over. Cassandra's head fell forward. Jenkins could hear her ragged breathing over the sound of the water falling on their hot bodies. 

"Faster," she breathed. 

Obeying her, he steadied his stance and picked up the pace, wrapping an arm around her waist and fucking her. A blinding heat consumed Cassandra as the knight claimed her. His hand glided over her back and up her arm, finding her hand positioned on the wall and taking it in his own. 

She pushed herself off the wall and leaned back against his chest. Her free hand wandering up to find his neck, fingers tangling tightly in the wet hair at the base. She let her head fall back and watched him intently. His eyes were closed, but he still had a focused look on his face. He was always handsome to her, but he seemed particularly hot when she had the pleasure of seeing his unrestrained side.

A groan followed when one of his thrusts hit particularly deep. In response, he continued to rock into her, hitting her sweet spot over and over again. Cassandra broke off with a near shriek as Jenkins shifted a thumb across her sensitive clit. Suddenly, he struck a chord within her and Cassandra let out a harsh gasp, her eyes slamming shut. 

"Galahad!" She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. 

 Jenkins held her through it, still touching, still rocking into her. He buried himself deep within her one last time and came, muscles straining, flesh burning. His face fell slack as Cassandra shuddered around him, letting her pulsating channel milk him dry, her name tumbling over his lips.

Slowly, Cassandra came back to reality. Feeling Jenkins still inside her, she clenched her muscles around him. He growled at the sensation. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her in his embrace. Her cerulean orbs found his brown ones. He planted a soft kiss on her, taking pleasure in the feel of her lips on his.

He slipped out and broke the kiss, which left her feeling empty, but utterly satisfied. Cassandra turned around to him and snuggled into his heaving chest. The water bounced off their bodies as they stood there in the steam filled shower.

"Did I follow your instructions?" He asked.

"Perfectly," she purred and began planting little kisses on him.

They showered until the water turned cold. A little while later they lay in bed together, Cassandra cuddled up to Jenkins, sleeping in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small sprig of mistletoe appear above them.

 _Doesn't this plant ever stop_ , he thought. Not that he minded, it did give him another excuse to kiss his Librarian. Not wanting to wake her, he delivered a gentle kiss to her forehead. Just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared. And not too long after, Jenkins fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd figure I'd try and get this chapter up before I went on vacation, since the only way I would be able to upload anything while I'm away is via mobile.  
> I hope you enjoyed this and I do have another story in the works.


End file.
